Sougo VS Kagura
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Para salir de las fauces del infierno, el olvidado y despiadado, Okita Sougo tiene que manipular a la inocente e ingenua Kagura, una asesina -supuestamente- sadica que solo busca comer sukonbu y hacer bromas de mal gusto. ¿Okita Sougo alcanzara su meta? ¿Podra escapar del infierno? Con una ayudante como Kagura él lo vera muy dificil. Parodia de Freedy VS Jason. OkiKagu.
1. chapter 1

**Sougo VS Kagura**

**Este fic pertenece al reto del grupo de** **Whatsapp: ¡¡¡OKIKAGU LOVE!!!**

**La consigna habla de parodiar una pelicula/libro.**

**Mi elección: Freddy VS Jasom**

**En este reto entran:**

***Tamago to gohan-aru/ Tamagito**

***Soledad Rojas**

***21pilotosrojos**

***alquimista-otaku**

**.**

**Prólogo**

.

Sougo estaba molesto. Caminaba de un lado al otro mientras las profundidades del infierno ocultaban su mal humor. Hace años que no podía ascender a Kabuki-cho. Las cientos de masacres que ocasiono en un pasado lejano, no sirvieron de nada. Los, en ese entonces, adolecentes de la zona, omitieron su existencia a las futuras generaciones.

Su poder no era lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar y crear una nueva montaña de cadáveres. La mítica leyenda de Okita Sougo estaba muriendo con el pasar de los años.

Molesto por su desastroso destino, comenzó a deambular por el incinerado infierno en busca de algún alma perversa que pudiese ayudarlo.

Para su gran fortuna se encontró con una hambrienta china, causante de asesinar a más de cien personas mientras estuvo en el mundo terrenal. Si lo veía desde esa perspectiva él era apenas un aficionado, ni siquiera tenía cincuenta cadáveres sobre su espalda. La humillación no tardó en llegar a su destruido orgullo picándolo con insistencia. Incapaz de omitir su fastidio se acercó a la angurrienta pelirroja.

― Oye, china― como si fuese un perro protegiendo su comida, esta tomo su preciado sukonbu y se alejó de ese intruso.

― ¿Qué quieres, cara de niña?― aguantando las ganas de rebanarle el cuello con sus cuchillas, suspiro cansado.

Observándola detenidamente, el asesino, no encontró ni pizca del tenebroso destino que podría sufrir si seguía molestándola. Solo era una chica de unos dieciséis años con un jardinero, una máscara blanca y un gigantesco y morado paraguas, ¿Dónde estaba el miedo?

― Tengo que subir a la tierra y…― con la fuerza de sus dientes, la chica masticaba sus alimentos expulsando sin miramientos las migajas de su boca. Parte de ese asqueroso residuo fue a parar a su rostro. Inmutada por sus palabras, inconscientemente estaba fastidiando al asesino de las cuchillas.

― Me importa una mierda―dijo sin mayor importancia.

¿Realmente era una asesina despiadada? Comprendía que podía matar a cualquiera de un pico de estrés al tener semejante carácter, pero no creía que fuese a funcionar en más de cien personas. Asegurándose de que fuese la misma asesina sanguinaria de la que todos hablaban, analizo su máscara blanca llena de aguajeros. Al menos era la misma que aparecía en los reportes, incluso llevaba marcas y restos de sangre coagulada.

Sin alejarse de ella, manteniéndose en silencio, Sougo empezó a idear un plan para forzarla a subir con él a la tierra. Quería y ansiaba efectuar su retorcido plan. Fueron unos escasos segundos los que necesito para darse cuenta del bajo coeficiente intelectual de esa chica.

Con un intento vago por comer su sukonbu tirándolo hacia arriba y capturándolo con su boca en el aire, supo que podría aprovecharse de esa estupidez propia de la asesina.

― ¡Oh! ¡Mira, un sukonbu gigante!―actuó de forma exagerada mientras señalaba un punto cualquiera de ese condenado infierno.

― ¿Dónde?― estaba mas que claro que caería en su trampa.

Tomando esos minutos, Sougo se colocó una peluca pelirroja y unas ropas chinas con olor a muerto. Esperaba confundirla con eso.

― No había nada, sucio chihuahua―se arremango los puños de su cheongsan antes de girarse para increparlo― Te golpeare hasta que me pagues con Sukonbu y…― su hermano, con una mirada desganada estaba parado al frente de ella ― ¿Kamui?―pregunto sorprendida.

― Estúpida y fea hermana―la saludo aprovechando su oportunidad para insultarla sin problemas― Te estoy ganando, voy cerca de mil víctimas, ¿Cuantas vas tú?― mofándose de ella, consiguió ver desde su altura la cara sorprendida de su compañera.

― ¿Mil? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?― pregunto haciendo berrinche.

― Eso no importa, lo más importante es saber si… ¿Te quedaras con los brazos cruzados o trataras de derrotarme?―

― Claro que te derrotare, Kamui. Hoy mismo bajare a la tierra―respondió segura después de tragar su sukonbu.

― Subir, idiota―respondió con una sonrisa similar a Kamui― Recuerda que estas en el infierno, ¿Quién en su sano juicio te querría en el cielo?― Kagura se molestó por su comentario e intento golpearlo, golpe que esquivo su Querido Hermano Mayor ― No estás en condiciones de pelear contra mí, perdedora. Sube tus números, consigue más cadáveres, más víctimas y aceptare pelear contra ti―su sonrisa sádica se coló en sus labios, seguro de que aceptaría su propuesta.

― Me iré ya mismo, estúpido hermano mayor―

El primer ítem de su plan estaba hecho. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que los cadáveres aparezcan y atribuirse esas muertes. Nuevamente el legado de Okita Sougo, el asesino en sueños, reaparecería y esta vez no dejaría que se extinga.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Sougo VS Kagura**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

Entre la multitud de jóvenes adolescentes y promiscuos se encontraba un grupo de amigos pasándola demasiado bien. Gintoki, el dueño de casa estaba junto a su amigo travestido Zurako. Sarutobi y Zenzou mirándose las caras intentando descifrar lo que el otro quería decirse, y por último estaba la amiga de la parejita, la joven Tsukuyo.

Próximos a dejar la preparatoria y entrar en el mundo universitario y laboral, Sakata Gintoki decidió hacer una última fiesta en secreto. Aprovechando la ausencia de la bruja de su madre, Otose, invito a toda la preparatoria a beber y divertirse en grande.

Encontrando un momento de despiste, mientras Gin se alcoholizaba completamente con un coro que gritaba ´´ ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!´´ de forma rítmica, la pareja subió hasta una de las habitaciones buscando consumar su acto de amor.

― ¿Realmente tengo que pasarte la crema antihemorroidal?― cruzada de brazos, Sacchan lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria mientras su pareja se bajaba los pantalones.

― Es normal, es una actividad de pareja que todo el mundo hace―estiraba el pomo mientras su trasero gritaba ser curado.

Enarcando una ceja, Sacchan tomo el pomo de crema con desconfianza.

― Dudo que todas las chicas tenga de novio a un idiota con hemorroides―comento molesta― ¿Me puedes decir porque me di por vencida con Gin-san y termine contigo?―era una pregunta hiriente, pero ambos sabían lo difícil que era para la chica de anteojos expresar sus sentimientos por Hattori.

― ¿Sera porque te falta algo entre las piernas?―pregunto divertido, no obviando ese pequeño incidente entre Gin y su compañero mayora. Un accidente que término en la cama y que más de uno recordaba― Agradece que acabaste conmigo, soy el único al que le atraen las mujeres tan feas como…―una patada en su trasero lo hizo gritar de dolor mientras el sangrado volvía a reanudarse.

― Iré a darme una ducha―aviso molesta― Arréglate tu solo―

Con su insensible novia lejos de su sensibilidad, el pobre joven de preparatoria comenzó a pasarse la pomada con mucho esfuerzo. En medio de su ocupada vida la puerta empezó a abrirse hasta dejar expuesta a una chica enmascarada. El pobre de Zenzou suspiro preocupado, él no estaba para sus juegos masoquistas.

― ¡Oh! Ayame, veo que si decidiste volver para ayudarme―volvió a extender la pomada― Por favor pon la crema y…― al verla directamente se dio cuenta que no se trataba de su novia con uno de sus intentos de practicar el sadomasoquismo― ¡Tú eres…!―

.

Desde el infierno, Sougo se preocupaba al no recibir noticias de las muertes. Aun no sentía que la sangre de algún imbécil se hubiese derramado. Comenzó a exasperarse cuando el reloj del infierno marcaba el paso de más de una hora desde su partida.

― Estúpida china―maldijo hastiado.

Usando el poco poder que le quedaba, se presentó en el mundo humano como una nube densa de humo. Sin ser visto por nadie, se trasladó a la ubicación de esa chica pelirroja. pero al momento de hacerse presente en la habitación, Sougo no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía.

Sangre fluyendo del cuerpo de un joven posicionado horizontalmente sobre el suelo. La asesina empuñaba un objeto en su mano, mientras el chico pedía clemencia por su cuerpo adolorido.

― ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡No lo frotes tan fuerte que me duele!― descreído de lo que veía, Sougo se mantuvo quieto en un costado.

― ¡Cállate! Si quieres que te ayude no grites. Esto es demasiado asqueroso para…― mientras ella trataba de sanarle las heridas, el demonio de las pesadillas se acercó a ella y la tomo del cuello de su campera.

― ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces?― su pregunta venia llena de molestia, ¿Dónde estaba la asesina despiadada con más muertes en su espalda que las que él portaba?

― No puedo trabajar tranquila de este modo, nadie me dijo que el idiota tendría hemorroides―el castaño la miro confundido enarcando una ceja― Me refiero a que es un desperdicio si es un debilucho como este― movió su mano restándole importancia.

― Ese no es el punto. Mataras a tipos más fuerte de acá en adelante, pero ahora tienes que terminar con su vida porque…―estaba a punto de decir la causa. Él realmente necesitaba acreditarse un par de muertes para escalar en su nivel de poder. Claro que a Sougo tampoco le gustaba asesinar sujetos tan débiles como ese, pero en esos momentos estaba desesperado por subir a la tierra de forma indefinida.

Molesta por la reprimiendo de parte de ese idiota, Kagura se levantó no sin antes golpear ligeramente las heridas de Hattori.

― ¿Por qué?―se cruzó de brazos mientras agudizaba su mirada por futuros cambios en sus muecas. Ese sádico tramaba algo― ¿En qué te afecta que lo mate o no? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy acá para acabar con la vida de este sujeto?―dejo un pequeño silencio antes de acercarse acusatoriamente con su dedo― ¿Qué tramas chihuahua?―

― No tramo nada china―dijo molesto― Escuche por boca de tu hermano que habías hecho una apuesta―sonrió socarronamente al pensar en un perfecto plan para no ser descubierto― Le dije que a lo sumo matabas a tres, pero no mas que eso. Si sigues así perderé, es una pena que te haya tenido un mínimo de fe― burlón como era de costumbre encendió la ira de la pelirroja.

― ¿Qué mierda dijiste? ¿Crees que solo puedo con tres?―sus dientes chirriaban y sus manos presionados en puños se destensaron por unos segundos para tomarlo de su remera con patrón a rayas ― ¡Puedo hacer eso y mucho más, sádico! Si pierdes no será porque saque tres cadáveres de este inmundo lugar, sino porque superare con creces ese insignificante numero―

― Cuanta fluidez en tu respuesta―amplio aún más su sonrisa― ¿Has estado leyendo? Bien por ti, china―

Zenzou, quien hasta el momento se mantuvo ajeno a la conversación –su principal problema era ponerse esa endemoniada crema- se levantó de su estado de reposo. Esos dos desconocidos parecían estar en medio de una discusión de pareja. Comprendía que él chico se sintiera amenazado por su presencia, pero el joven Hattori no tenía interés en mujeres que no fueran feas, y Kagura era bastante bonita. Zenzou ya tenía una novia con las características a las que más aspiraba.

― Disculpen…―toco el hombro de la pelirroja para pedir unos segundos. Si esos dos no se iban ahora, cuando Sarutobi saliera del baño seguramente pensaría en orgias o cosas sadomasoquistas, ¡Y por dios, que él no era de ese tipo!

Insistió una, dos y hasta tres veces. Al último intento este palmo insistentemente su espalda, sin esperar que ella lo alejara con semejante fuerza de su discusión.

― ¡No molestes!― grito.

Para su mala suerte la ventana estaba abierta. Su cuerpo salió disparado, su conciencia no llego a asimilarlo, e incluso el propio Sougo se sorprendió de la forma tan estúpida y accidental de morir. El deceso de Hattori Zenzou fue prácticamente instantáneo.

― ¡Ahhhhh!―grito a todo pulmón cuando los huesos de él estallaron contra el piso― ¡Se murió! ¡Fue sin querer!― Kagura tenía el rostro azulado sorprendiendo mucho más a Okita, ¿Acaso ella…?

― ¿De qué te preocupas?―la detuvo en medio de su ataque de histeria. Parecía como si jamás hubiese matado, ni siquiera a una mosca― Eres una asesina, esto es normal o… ¿No?― la mueca de ella demostraba que no era así… aunque no en parte.

― ¡Siempre se mueren por accidente!―grito desesperada― Nunca lo puedo hacer yo―explico antes de largarse a llorar por culpa de la depresión. Siempre quiso hacer lo mismo que su hermano, pero el destino caía antes de que su hacha le rebanara el cuello a una de sus víctimas. Parecía ser un castigo divino.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que esas cientos de muertes son… solo hechos desafortunados?―ella asintió con pesar.

Él no sabía si seguir creyendo en sus palabras o realmente tenía que buscar a otro sujeto. Mal o bien el propósito final estaba hecho. Miro nuevamente a la chica quien, contra todo pronóstico, volvía a tener una sonrisa de suma satisfacción.

― Pero a la próxima los matare yo misma―golpeo su pecho segura de ello― Lo prometo por todo el sukonbu del mundo… Bueno no todo―arreglo al final, no quería apostar a su preciado manjar por un par de cadáveres que morían gracias a la magia del infortunio.

Saliendo disparada de la habitación, Sougo suspiro exhausto. Mientras que ella asesine todo estaría bien, aun si era una loca. Usando las cuchillas de sus guantes, este escribió unas palabras: ´´Dulces sueños´´ en el suelo. Estaba seguro que esa muerte seria adjudicada a él.

.

Con paciencia, el oficial de policía y comandante de esa estación, Matsudaira Katakuriko, ojeaba sus nulos antecedentes. Los cuatro jóvenes al frente suyo parecían un grupo de púberos sin ninguna neurona en su cabeza. Una chica con gafas que no paraba de llorar mientras se lamentaba de su temprana viudez, a su lado otra mujer de cabellera rubia que trataba de consolarla sin que el alcohol se le salga por la boca. De pie se encontraba un travesti con un vestido violeta y su cabellera negra bien peinada, parecía no comprender la seriedad de la situación. Y por último, y no menos importante, el dueño de la casa donde se había realizado la tal fiesta, Sakata Gintoki, un joven que parecía –a cada segundo- entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

― Bien, ¿Quién comenzara con él interrogatorio?― pregunto golpeando la mesa para llamar su atención. El sonido alarmo a Gin, quien se levantó rápidamente de su siesta. La saliva caía por la comisura de su labio mientras sus parpados oscilaban en mantenerlo despierto o viajar directamente a Wonderland.

Zura se acercó de forma determinada llamando la atención de Matsudaira. El sujeto del que menos esperaba, se veía muy decidido a aportar algo en esta investigación: ¿Quién había matado a Hattori Zenzou?

Levanto la mano haciéndose notar.

― Antes de empezar… ¿Podría decirme donde está el baño de señoritas?― El comandante cerro sus ojos tratando de aminorar su furia. Con cansancio y fatiga le pidió a Yamazaki –un subordinado- que lo dirigiera al dichoso baño.

Llevándose todo el glamour, Zurako dejo la habitación.

― ¿Ustedes saben que en casos como estos, donde abundan los adolescentes idiotas que solo beben y hacen fiestas tan grandes, donde hay una pareja, y donde uno de ellos muere trágicamente, suele adjudicársele a un crimen pasional? Claro, como primera instancia― aclaro lo último intentando presionarlos ― ¿Sabe algo, señorita Sarutobi?― esta vez se dirigió a la más afectada. Tal vez tenia algún ex novio, un hombre que quiso cortejarla y no lo consiguió, una ex novia de él, o tan siquiera un nombre de alguien muy sospechoso.

Ella asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

― Gin-san―dirigiéndose a su ebrio compañero, Sarutobi se levantó compungida― ¿A pesar de que te rechace durante nuestro año pasado… sigues detrás de mí?― al susodicho se le cayó la mandíbula al escuchar tremenda acusacion.

¿No había sido al revés? En aquella ocasión… ¿Él no la había rechazado?

― Entonces serás el principal sospechoso― acuso rápidamente― Estos jóvenes de ahora no saben cuándo se les dice no―negó con la cabeza. La sociedad estaba podrida y los adolescentes perdidos.

― ¡No! Espere un segundo. Zenzou era un idiota sin precedentes, seguramente murió por culpa de sus hemorroides. Siempre las tenía y sangraban muchísimo. Sachan lo sabe ¿No? Ella siempre le pone sus cremas antihemorroidales― Explico aterrado por las esposas que pendían de las manos del policia.

― Puede ser, pero él murió porque su cuerpo cayó desde el segundo piso― Gintoki se mordió la lengua cuando este lo dijo. Él pobre no sabía nada de lo que sucedía, gran parte del tiempo estuvo durmiendo su siesta de ebrio― Y por lo que dicen…―

― ¡Pero no es verdad! Esta perra se está armando una telenovela en su cabeza― sujeto los hombros de Sarutobi y comenzó a zamarrearla para que entrara en razón― Sabes que lo que dijiste no es verdad, esas cosas solo suceden en tus doramas― le grito desesperado, pero su amiga no escuchaba sus quejas― Incluso tengo la coartada perfecta― Katakuriko enarco una ceja bastante interesado― A Zenzou le gustaban las feas― señalo a Sachan― Y a mí no me…―Tomando el sujeta papeles de la mesa, Sachan defendió su buen nombre. ¿Quién era fea? Lo lamentaba por Gin, pero tenia que protegerse.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan poco delicados en estos momentos, Gin-san?― mientras ella se quejaba dejando a un lado al estudiante de último año de la preparatoria, Matsudaira decidió esposarlo.

― No me estas dando suficientes pruebas para que pueda creerte, así que…― Tsuki, la única persona que aún se mantenía en silencio, detuvo las acciones de Katakuriko.

― Gintoki no tiene razones para matar a Zenzou―explico tranquilamente― A él no le interesan… las mujeres― miro a un costado recordando los sucesos del año pasado, y como la decepción y las pequeñas esperanzas que tenia se iban al retrete― Sakata Gintoki es de esos que gustan de los Justaway― mordiendo su labio inferior, retiro una fotografía de hace un año. En ella se podía ver como el estudiante, de la permanente plateada, descansaba -desnudo- en un futon mientras en su pecho el rostro de otro hombre se encontraba reposando― Él es Hijikata Toushirou, el ex de Gintoki―

Con un silencio incomodo en la habitación, Gin gritaba internamente… ¿Realmente estaban destruyendo su reputación?

― ¡Fue culpa del alcohol!― grito desesperado, pero sus palabras ya no servian.

Matsudaira los libero antes de disculparse por las molestias ocasionadas. Ignorando la explicación burda de Gintoki, el hombre se despidió antes de comenzar con sus investigaciones.

.

Después de regresar a su hogar con una vieja Otose esperándolo en la puerta para darle el golpe de su vida y mandarlo a dormir sin comer dulces. Y es que Sakata Gintoki no solo había entregado su casa para hacer una fiesta sin su consentimiento, sino que había sido llamada por teléfono porque su estúpido descendiente esta ebrio en la comisaria.

¿Pero por eso había llorado hasta dormirse? Claro que no. Todo era culpa del susodicho accidente que tuvo hace un año, donde se embriago hasta no saber que había hecho durante la noche. Y donde su compañero de clases despertó a su lado completamente desnudo. Si le agregas a esa situación una incomodidad en tu coxis y el entumecimiento en tus piernas… bueno.

― _Ahora comprendo todo― fue la respuesta de Tsukuyo después de encontrarlo en esas condiciones _

― _Y decías que era por culpa de tu disfunción eréctil― Zurako concordó con ella ― Él misterio de ´´Por qué nunca correspondió nunca a Tsukuyo-dono y Sarutobi-san, esta resuelto´´―_

Nunca tuvo una buena reputación que digamos, desde muy joven se lo había emparejado con el madao que dormía en la escuela por mera compasión, y eso solo ocurrió porque se compadeció de él y le entrego una moneda.

Después de esa noche todo fue mucho peor. Sarutobi Ayame acepto su derrota y encontró una pareja que se dejase sodomizar, aunque sea un poco. Por otro lado, Tsukuyo solo se resignó y comenzó a verlo como el montón. Incluso, Gin se atrevía a decir que ella estaba más interesada en verlos como una pareja. Parecía que su lado fujoshi comenzaba a brotar de sus poros.

Pensando en sus errores, que de alguna manera era impulsado por grandes dosis de alcohol, Gin se replanteo –por enésima vez- dejar de tomar.


End file.
